Light and Darkness
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: What is Dark Link exactly? Maybe Link was put to sleep for seven years for another reason. Read and find out.


**Here's a little one-shot I had in my minded after reading tbe theories of what Dark Link is exactly. No romance intended, since Link's the host, while Dark Link is somewhat of a shadow. Anyways, I think this would take place during Ocarina of Time with little references from Twilight Princess. Guess it's a bit of a mixture of the two.**

**To manipulate both the Light and Darkness**

"He's not suitable yet" Din replied, flying the skies with Naryu and Farore. "He may be destined to be the Hero of Time in the future. But his heart has too much darkness in it" Naryu replied, looking over the hero of time while a child. "No one is ever born with a pure heart." Farore added, copying the actions of her sisters.

"Suppose we only have one resort" Din replied, stopping in her tracks. "Yes. That's the only way he'll be able to wield the Master Sword" Naryu replied, knowing what she was planning. "What will we do with it though?" Farore asked, looking over at the other two goddess. "We'll banish it into the Twilight Realm and release it after this is over" Din replied, seeing the Hero of Time going inside the Temple of Time to draw the Master Sword. "He's too young as well. We'll have to put him to sleep until he's old enough. By than, the process shall be done" Naryu confirmed, flying in a circle in which the other two has done as well. "Two birds with one stone" Farore replied, having a circle of light appear around them. "Yes. We must extract his darkness from his heart and banish it into the Twilight Realm" Din stated, going inside the portal. "We're sorry...Dark Link" She added, before everything faded to white

**-Seven Years Later-**

Link, now an adult around his late teens, looked at himself, and the sword. He sure matured fast, yet it was like he only blink and here he is. When he was about to walk away, he felt someone behind him, causing him to draw his sword and look back. "Hello, Hero of Time. I'm Sheik. Last of the Sheikah's." The female-like male replied. Either it was a male or a female was Link's guess, and he was confused on what gender he or she was. "I bet your wondering how you seem to have aged seven more years in a blink of an eye. In truth, you were put in a coma by the goddess for seven years. You were too young to wield the Master Sword, but now after looking over a few old scrolls, there was also another reason" Sheik explained, standing in front of the pedestle where the Master Sword once was.

Link only cocked his head to the side, not understanding. "I see your confused. Very well, listen carefully" Sheik replied, crossing his or her arms. "It is said no one is ever born of a pure heart. No one can ever regain that rank as well. Darkness always lingers inside the heart, despite how righteous one might be. The Master Sword is said to only be wielded by those of a pure heart, which may have been impossible. In truth, the real reason why your were asleep for seven years is because, the goddess has extracted your darkness from your heart so that you may have wielded the Master Sword. This process took seven years due to how much darkness you had. It may have took more than twenty years if possible" Sheik explained. Watching Link put his sword away and cross his arms to listen carefully.

"However" Sheik added. "Your darkness has not been co-operative. The darkness gained its own mind and could act on its own will. This caused huge problems to the goddess, and the only resort it had was to banish it to the Twilight Realm. A world beyond this one" Sheik stated, causing Link to look confused again. "He, however, escaped. He wanders inside the temple within the lake. He's waiting for you. Don't let your guard down, or kill him. With your darkness gone, the light will not be able to co-exist." Sheik replied, allowing Link to leave.

**-Few days later-**

Link finished the Forest Temple as well as the Fire Temple, awakening Saria and Darunia as the Sages of Forest and Fire. He is now at the Water Temple, he has become confused by all these puzzles, but he succeeded into getting into another room. When he entered in this room, he was quite confused. The door locked behind him and the area he was in was just all clear. Like an oasis, all that was around was two doors, that showed nothing behind it, a tree and a couple of other objects at the sides. He walked at the tree and saw nothing there. He walked to the other door and saw it was locked. It was here right now, when he felt something behind him. He drew his sword and shield, and looked behind. He saw a dark figure at the tree, leaning on it with his arms crossed. He proceeded with caution and when he reached closer, he saw that it looked exactly like him. The only difference is that he was completely dark, like what Sheik said. The darkness of his heart escaped the Twilight Realm and wandered in one of these temples, the one within the lake.

"Hello Link" The figure replied, "I bet your wondering who I am" He added, looking at Link cock his head to the side. "I am a part of you. I am your darkness, your shadow, your life" He answered the question. "Those wretched goddess extracted me from your heart and banished me within the Twilight Realm. Don't you know how depressing that is? Being stuck in the world of Twilight, with moaning inhabitants called the Twili. I escaped by using the mirror. It opened up deep within the Haunted Wastelands, not going to say where it is exactly, just that a ghost guided me towards the Gerudo's Fortress, where they almost put me in prison for being a male...sexist whores" The figure explained, muttering under his breath about the Gerudo's.

"In a way. I am you. I am Link. Your dark side Link. They call me Dark Link" The figure introduced himself as Dark Link moving away from the tree. "You know that Ganondorf is a Gerudo right? And a male Gerudo is only born every hundred years. Makes you kind of think how they manage to keep up their race and culture as male haters" Dark Link replied, drawing his sword and shield. "Enough formalities. I shall test if your light is stronger than my darkness" He replied attacking.

**-After many grueling hours of fighting later-**

Dark Link laid on the water, beaten with a wound in his shoulder. He faced the sky as if his life is ending. "I see. The goddess' have chose a likely hero to save this world." He replied, closing his eyes with a smile. Link went towards him and went on his knee's. "You can't get rid of me. If you do, then your light can't exist. I will wait for you...after this is over. I will fade into the darkness. For I do not belong here. Not in the world of light, nor the world of twili. The only place I belong is within your heart. Not anywhere else. I will wait until you slay Ganondorf and restore peace to the lands. Than...I'll come back, for my only wish is to be with you. Like that of a brother" Dark Link explained, fading away. Before he went away completely, he swung his arm causing the spell to be lifted, the whole place seemed to only be an illusion and the other door opened up. "Go. Ahead is your key to slaying the monster that resides in this temple. Farewell, Link" Dark Link replied, fading into the darkness. Link only stood up and put his hand over his heart. He now understood what Sheik has said. He turned and went through the door to get the Longshot, his key to slaying the monster inside this temple.

**-After completing the temple-**

Link awoken Ruto as the Sage of Water and recieved the medallion to enchance his strength. He teleported outside the temple, on top of the hill where the temple resides. He saw Sheik looking at the waters, enjoying the sun-lit waters. "You saw him, didn't you?" Sheik asked, not turning his position. "The darkness that resides in your heart, At the same time, he was there to join up within you again, and at the same time, he wanted to see if your light is stronger than your darkness. If your darkness was stronger, than you could never be the Hero of Time. But you've proven not only to him, but the goddess' themselves that your light surpasses your darkness. Now your darkness now awaits for all this to end, so that he may join up with you again" Sheik explained, not moving from his position. Link walked up in front of him to look at the waters as well. Sheik took this as the opportunity to slip away. Like a shadow, Sheik disappeared within the winds and Link only finally noticed he was gone, looking around to see if he was anywhere. After a splashed, caused by Sheik, Link went ahead and continued his adventure.

**This is entirely based on a theory I read online somewhere. Dark Link may have been the darkness of Link that was extracted from his heart so that he will be pure of heart to wield the Master Sword. Another theory states that Dark Link may have been put inside the Water Temple by the goddess' as a test to see if he can defeat his darkness. I combined the two and made this here, with references to the Twilight Realm.**

**Kind of makes me think why Dark Link wasn't put inside the Shadow Temple. I'm sure the fight would have been fun with death traps around. But I suppose there is no complaining about this. It also makes me think on how Gerudo's are able to produce other pure bred Gerudo's...I'm not going to think too much of that.**

**Anyways, I think I said all I could, so review please.**


End file.
